


Pink Winter

by transfemmefatale



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfemmefatale/pseuds/transfemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Palmer sick of her parents bickering decides the best way to let off some steam is to go see her boyfriend Bobby Briggs for a good ol' time, but when she sees him it is not at all what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twin Peaks or any of it's characters which are the property of David Lynch and Mark Frost, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Slow calming music crackles from my record player as I put on the finishing touches of my pink winter blush. In only a few minutes I'll go meet Bobby at his house so we can get high and play pants hockey. Just what I need after a day like today. 

My whole house vibrates with negativity. Mom and Dad got in a fight right after he'd gotten home, late again. But he wasn't hearing any of it. I feel bad for Mom. We both know he cheats on her, but it's gotten to the point where if Mom even asks him where he was Dad explodes and lays blame on her for even doubting him despite the fact he's given her every reason to doubt his weak explanations. Leading to a constant cycle of worry, guilt, and resentment. Even though they're both in different rooms now, Mom pry smoking and watching her shows, Dad in his office doing who knows what, I can feel the cool burn of sadness in the air. And I want to get away from it.

So I slab on some red gloss and adjust my bangs in the mirror. I look good. I bend down and snort my last two lines of coke, wipe it from my nose as I feel it pulse through my veins, my whole body energetic and alive. The mirror tells me there's nothing to see, nothing to see but pretty old me. Though I can't say I know her. Is she really me? 

A question for another time. For now It's time to see Bobby. It's time to escape for a little while. 

\---

Standing in front of the door to Bobby's basement, his lair, I decide not to knock this time. Slowly I open the door and all I can hear is the rumble of rock music. I creep down the stairs and I can see Bobby hunched over, running his hands through his hair. I wonder what his face is doing. 

"Knock knock Bobby boy." I say and Bobby's body jolts upright, but he doesn't turn to face me. 

"Maybe actually knock next time," His voice is faint as he tries to steady it, "I could be jerking off for all you know."

"Hey I've got nothing against that."

"Just knock for now on."

"Okay, god."

As I move closer it looks like he might be wiping his face.

"Bobby?"

"What?"

Once I'm in front of him and can see his eyes are red and his cheeks puffy and wet I put my hand over my mouth. 

"Oh my god."

"What Laura, jesus you just barge in and..."

Without a thought I grab him by the shoulders and straddle his lap.

"What are you doing?"

I hug him. Tight. He gives up, and hugs me back, and it makes me feel safe.

"Bobby I know somethings wrong. I know you. What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

He pulls his arms away and leans back. "Is that so miss giggles?"

"Bobby, come on, I was stoned that time. You always bring that up but I was stoned, okay?"

"Are you stoned right now?"

My mouth curves into a smile. "Maybe a little bit."

"See!"

"It's mostly worn off. Come on just tell me. I'm your girlfriend. You're my boyfriend. We're supposed to tell each other these things."

"Just... get up."

"Okay?" I say moving off his lap and sinking into the cushion next to him. 

I watch as he grabs a cigarette from the pack of smokes in his pocket, lighting it, sucking it all in. The way the fire from from the smoldering end of the cigarette turns his face a warm glowing orange stuns me for a second. He holds the smoke in a little too long until he starts coughing up a lung. I rub my hands along the back of his t-shirt, the feel of his broad shoulders hot to the touch. 

Staring blankly across the room Bobby takes in a deep breath. "Well the other day. I heard something. Something bad."

Goosebumps prickle up my arms and legs, he couldn't know about James could he? I try to rub the goosebumps away, but I can still feel them all cold and prickly.

I don't even want to ask but I do. "What did you hear Bobby?"

"It was late at night, the phone just kept ringing and ringing, until it stopped." He stops to take in another drag of his cigarette. "So I pick the phone up and it's silent, no dial tone, nothing. Then I hear this voice. He sounds young, our age, but I still don't recognize it."

"Well what did he say?"

"Laura he said... he said he was hard."

"What?"

A tear rolls down Bobby's cheek, but he just keeps talking.

"That's when I heard Mom's voice on the line, talking to him, totally into it. I'd rather not go into what she said, but you get my drift."

Before I could say anything Bobby went into a fit, the tears came down endlessly, as he cursed and whined. "Dad's out there, risking his fucking life, his fucking life Laura. And what does she do? What does she do? I just... I'm glad I have you baby. I'm glad I have you." He says still weeping, and I guide his head onto my chest running my hands through his soft brown hair.

I start crying too. Because he doesn't have me. I'm not really there for him. I'm there for him when things get bad, when I need to forget my worries, and use him as the conduit for everything that's fucked up about my life.

"Oh Bobby. Oh Bobby." Is all I can say.

I don't know what to do.

Bobby and I cuddle for awhile and when the tears dry up he asks me what I wanna do. I wanna get high. I wanna fuck. But I don't have it in me to suggest either. 

"What do you wanna do Bobby?" I say hopeful he wants to do the same. 

Bobby looks me right in the eye. He knows. He knows what I want and I can tell it hurts him. 

\---

By the time I get home it's past eleven and there he stands, my father, his face twisted with anger. 

"Where you been Laura?" He yells from the front porch as I hesitantly make my way up the steps. 

"Bobby's, I'm sorry for being late again. Time, it just always gets away from me."

"Clearly." He responds, arms crossed.

By the time I'm up the steps, he's still able to look down at me with those cruel mean eyes. 

"It won't happen again." I say focusing my gaze at my feet. 

"Like hell it won't. Not if your Mom and I keep letting you off so easy." He grabs me tight by the shoulder and leads me inside, "You're grounded for a week. No seeing friends, boyfriends, and no phone."

"But Da-"

"Don't push it Laura. Those are the rules."

When we arrive at the end of the stairs his grip hasn't loosened a bit.

"Go to bed Laura." He says and lets go. 

As I run upstairs the tears roll down on cue and the whole time I can feel him watching me, but I don't look back.

I can't look back. 

\---

I blow my nose into the last remaining tissue I have left and throw it into the trash can by my bed. I take in a couple deep breathes and when I feel inside my pocket my body vibrates. It's a small ziplock bag filled with white powdery cocaine, the bag with a heart drawn on it in black sharpie by Bobby, our initials interlocking inside the black rimmed white cocaine heart. 

I clutch it to my chest and kiss it so hard I see the smear of my lipstick inside the heart. 

I pull out a hardcover book, and form three snowy lines on the cover. I ready my nose and before I know it everything is okay again.

For now.


End file.
